Peter Pan
by Wolfgilr4ever
Summary: Peter Pan's a girl. Wendy's a boy. John and Michale are girls. What will happen. Based on the Peter Pan movie in 2003
1. Peter Pan

S/N: I'm starting at when peter comes in kind of and it's in Daniels POV. enjoy!

* * *

><p>I woke up looking at a ball of light before sleep over took me and I flopped back down on my bed.<p>

A little while later, I woke up to the sound of someone crying. I crawled to the end of my bed to see a girl with long black and…red hair? Strange. Her head was down so I couldn't see her face or what she was wearing.

"Girl why are you crying?" I asked softly.

Her head snapped up and when our met she jumped so high she hit her head on the ceiling. She hovered there looking down at me. I was amazed she could fly. "You can fly." I said smiling brightly at her.

She slowly floated down to the floor. As I looked I saw she had bright green eyes that faded to...purple then...blue? This was strange. She had some freckles and fine features.

She was wearing clothes made out of leaves and other forest things. Then I saw the pan flute, and knives she had. She also looks like she hadn't taken a bath in a long time. Once she was on the floor, she curtsied to me. Me being the giddy boy I am, got out of bed hastily and bowed to her not taking my eyes off her as she did me.

"What is your name?" I asked excitedly as I walked slowly towards her.

"What is your name?" she asked as she started to back up.

"Daniel Morier Darling."

"Peter Pan." She said eying my carefully.

"Where do you live?" I asked. She turned around and pointed to a star. I kept on walking towards her until I was right behind her.

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning." she said. When she turned back around she gasped and her hands flew towards the knife on her hip.

"They put that on the letters?" I asked.

"Don't get any letters." she said her hands still on the knife.

"But your parents get letters."

"Don't have any parents."

"No wonder you were crying." I said.

"I wasn't crying about parents!" she said defensively. Then she walked over to a black figure, took its leg, and started to tie it around her ankle. "I was crying because I couldn't get my shadow to stick. And I wasn't crying!"

I walked over and knelt down by her gingerly. I could tell she was frustrated with the shadow. Then I got an idea.

"I could sew it on for you." I suggested.

"Isn't that what a girl would do?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well since I have two sisters I kind of had to learn." I said now getting defensive.

She just nodded as her shadow wrapped both arms around her. I got up and went to the sewing drawer and got what I needed. I walked back over to Peter and knelt down in front of her with a small smile.

"This may hurt a little." I warned holding up the needle.

I started to sew making sure not to go near any veins and make it as painless as possible. Peter look like she was in pain, which she was, so I went as fast as I could while doing a good job. She kept on groaning softly. When I was done I realized I needed something sharp to cut the string.

"May I barrow your knife?" I asked her. She took out her knife and handed it to me, though her shadow looked unhappy about it.

"Thank you." I said as I handed the knife back to her.

She quickly got up and started to tested her shadow out which made me laugh softly. When she was done, she faced me with a big smile on her face.

"Oh the cleverness of me!" she exclaimed.

"Of course, I did nothing." I said sarcastically expecting her to counter.

"You did a little."

"A little." I said out raged. I stood up and crawled into bed. "Goodnight."

I pulled the sheets over my head to cover my hurt and embarrassed expression. I was hurt that she wouldn't say something a little nicer and embarrass to ever think that. Then I felt her crawl onto the bed next to me.

"Daniel?" I heard her say but I didn't answer. Then I felt her crawl so she was hovering over me. "A boy like you is worth more then thirty girls like me."

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Of course and I should now. I live with boys. The lost boys. They are well named." she said.

"Who are they?" I asked sitting up causing her to role off the bed. Then she was on her feet again.

"Children who fall out of their prams when the nurse is not looking. If they are not claimed in seven days they are sent to the Neverland." she said walking to the foot of the bed.

"Your very sweet Peter. I should like to give you a… kiss." I said softly. She stood up and held out her hand. "Don't you know what a kiss is?"

"I shall know when you give me one." she said obliviously.

I handed her a thimble. She looks down at it before she brought it to her nose and smelled it. "I suppose I'm to give you one now." she said after she put it in her pocket.

"If you'd like." I said.

She handed me an acorn that she took from her clothes. I took it over to my sister's jewelry maker and made it into a necklace.

"How old are you, Peter?" I asked.

"Quite young." She said glancing around the room.

"Don't you know?" I asked.

"I ran away." she said as she started to look around. "One night I heard my mother and father talking about what I was to be when I grew up." then she crawled towards a jack-it-the-box and opened it while saying. "So I ran away to Kensington Gardens and I met Terence."

"Terrence?" I asked, a pang of jealousy going through me. Weird, I just met her and now I'm falling for her.

"Yeah he's my sparrow man or boy fairy." she said as she kicked the toy away from her.

"But there's no such this as-" was all I could get out before she flew over and covered my mouth with her hand.

"Don't say that. Every time someone says that a fray somewhere falls down dead." she said before taking her hand away. "And I shall never find him if he's dead."

"You don't mean to tell me, that there's a fairy somewhere in this room." I said shocked.

"We come to listen to the stories." she said as she continued to look around. "I like the one about the princess who could find the man who slayed the dragon with the enchanted sword."

"That's Tifiyah." I said, touched she came every night to listen to my stories as I walked over to her. "Peter she found him and they-" I looked into her hopeful eyes, those beautiful now black, red, and green eyes, and felt butterflies in my stomach. "And they lived happily ever after."

"I knew it." She said with a smile on her face.

"Peter. I shall like to give you…a…thimble." I said with a small smile.

"What's that?" she asked.

I just closed my eyes and started to lean towards her. When we were an inch away, someone strong grabbed my hair and started to pull me back. Then they started to hit my head on the wall.

"Terrence don't!" Peter shouted flying towards me and yanking Terrence out of my hair and threw him onto my bed. Terrence then started to say something but I couldn't understand him at all.

"He's not very polite." she said smiling apologetically at me. "He says if you try to give me a thimble again…he'll kill you."

"Oh and I had thought fairies to be charming." I said sarcastically as I rubbed my head.

Then they both started for the window. For so many reason I couldn't bare to have her leave. She was just so nice and funny and I didn't know what I would do if she left.

"Peter don't go." I said fallowing after them.

"I have to tell the others about Tifiyah." She said.

"But I know lots of stories. I could tell them to the boys."

"Come with me." she said waving off Terrence as he lightly pulled on her hair.

"I cannot fly."

"I'll teach you. I'll teach you how to ride the wind's back and away we go!"

"What about Johanna and Michel. Can they come too?" I asked pointing to were my sisters slept. Peter look over at them for a while. Then smiled at me. I smiled back before shaking both of them awake saying, "Wake up! Wake up! There's a girl here who is to teach us to fly."

"You offend reason, madam." Johanna said glaring at her. The peter started to hover in the air. "And I'd like to offend it with you." she said getting out of bed.

"You just think happy thoughts and they lift you into the air." she said as she flew up to the ceiling and sat on it. "It's easy."

"I've got it! I've got it!" Johanna said getting onto her bed. "Mermaids, fairies, animals!" she said running off her bed and landing on the floor. I could hear Nana's barks from outside.

Peter then grabbed Terrence and shook him over Johanna. Johanna then lifted into the air from the dust that came of Terrence. Then peter did the same with Michel. I watched as they flew around. Then peter was right in front of me and blew fairy dust at me. When I looked down I saw that I was also in the air.

"Come away. Come away to Neverland." Peter said standing at the window seal.

"Oh. What about mother?" I said landing on the ground as bad thoughts of what would happen if they saw us not here.

"Father?" Johanna said landing beside me.

"Nana?" Michel said landing on my other side.

"There's mermaids." she said.

"Mermaids!" Johanna and Michel explained rising into the air again.

"Indians." Peter said.

"Indians!" Johanna, Michel, and I said at the same time as I lifted into the air with the thought of meeting Indians.

"Pirates." Peter said with a sly smile.

"Pirates!" I said smiling.

At this Johanna and Michel flew out the window but I stayed, turning back to the nursery. I still was on the fence about leaving.

I could feel Peters' eyes on me as I looked at the nursery. Then I felt her right behind me. Her breath tingled down my neck making me shiver at the feeling. God this girl could do stuff to me without even trying.

"Forget them, Daniel. Forget them all." she whispered in my ear. "Come with me where you'll never, never have to worry about grown up things again."

"Never is an awfully long time." I said turning to face her.

A smile slowly spread onto her face as one did mine. I grabbed her hand and we flew out the window leaving all worries and responsibilities of an adult behind.


	2. Neverland

We flew over chimneys tops. As I was flying, I almost flew into a wall. Seeing as I didn't know how to turn, all I could do was put my hands out to soften the landing. Then I felt a soft hand grab my arm and pull me out of the way. I looked up to see Peter smiling at me. I smiled back before she curved down, with the rest of us fallowing soot. We passed some people before rising back into the air, going higher and higher as we went.

Soon we were out of earth and flying in space. I didn't know how we were still breathing but some how we were. Must be something to do with the fairy dust. As we kept going, I let my mind wonder. I started to wonder if Peter would ever go for someone like me. Probably not though. I was pulled out of my thoughts by my sister shouting at me to take her ankle. I grabbed it quickly and was suddenly going faster.

"Whatever happens don't let GO!" Peter yelled as we exhilarated, heading towards a bright light.

It kept getting brighter and brighter. Soon I had to use my free hand to shield my eyes. There was a burst of light. I looked down to see that I was flying over an ocean. As the sun raise, I saw a great big island.

"Neverland." Peter said to us.

As we came closer, I saw that the island looked like the island looked like the island came back to life from a cold winter of some sorts. It was like Neverland dies when Peter was away but when she came back it came back to life. We flew over to some clouds lying on our bellies. I laid next to Peter and Johnah. Michel laid next to Johnah at the end of the cloud. I watched as Peter surveyed the pirate ship below. Peter must have noticed I was staring. She turned to me, before handing me her hand telescope. I took it and looked down at the pirate ship to see it was the Jollyrager.

"Forty gunner She must do twelve nuts under port sale." I said with a smile.

Then Johnah took it and started to list off the pirates she saw.  
>"Noodler, with his hands on backwards. Billdukes, every inch of him tattooed." Johnah said with a small smile. "And Hook!"<p>

Peter snatched her telescope back quickly. Then she had a mischievous smile on her face. "Lets take a closer look." she said before flying towards a lower cloud. She looked through her handscope again. Then she gasped, dropping her handscope before she pushed me out of the way as a cannon shot through the part of the cloud I was on. I wasn't fully out of the way, causing my to be take by the wind power of the cannon.

When I finally got control of my flying, I started to head towards the ground. After a while I heard a whooshing sound fallowed by arrows heading straight for me. Trying to move out of the way, I dodged most of the arrows, but just as I turned my head an arrow shot me through. Then everything went black.

I groaned a little in pain as I opened my eyes, hearing someone talking. As I got up, I noticed that I was in a little house made out of leaves, twigs, and mud. Then there was a knock at the wooden door. Opening it, I found a group of little boys. The oldest looking one looked around nine years old.

"Daniel sir, for you we built this house with a door knocker." One said. "And a chimney." Then all of them went down on theirs knees and said in unison, "Please be our father."

"I would love to but I'm not that experenenested." I said sadly.

"Do you tell stories?" one asked.

"Yes."

"Then you're perfect."

"Very well, I shall do my best." I said with a smile. They all cheered before putting a blindfold around me.

"Sorry but we have to do this so Hook won't find our hide." They said as they lead me through the forest. Then they stopped taking off my blind fold before shoving me through an entrance. "Time to meat mother, father. Oh and I so look forward to being your son."

I walked only a few paces before falling onto a slide through a tunnel. When I came out I was in the middle of a hideout. At one of the end was Peter sitting on a chair as the boys came in.

"Welcome father. Discipline. That's what I believe in. We must spank the children before the try to kill you again." Peter said walking over to me. "Infact we should kill them."  
>Peter turned around before yelling and running at the boys with her sword. All of them hide be hide her chair as she took a stab at them missing thankfully.<p>

"Peter!" I yelled, running over blocking Peter before she took another stab at them. "Mother! I agree that they are perfectly horrid, but kill them and they shall think themselves important."

"So important."

"And unique."

"I suggest something far more dreadful. Medicine." I said as I filled a flower up with water from a plant root. "It's the most beastly disgusting stuff. The sticky, sweet kind." I said, seeing Peter smirking at me.

"Kill us, please!" they all yelled at Peter.

"Littlest ones first. Michel, Johnah." I said now realizing they were miss.

"Who?" Peter asked.

"My sisters." I shouted.

Realization dawned on Peter's face. Quickly she grabbed two long swords, took my hand, and flew us out of the hideout, heading towards a lagoon. Once we landed, Peter took out a flute from her hip pocket, and played, what sounded like, a summoning tune. Then four heads poke out of the water. They didn't look like humans. They looked more of a mix between humans and fish.

"Cool." I said staring at them. Peter looked at me like I was insane. "Are merpeople not nice?"

"They'll nicely drown you if you get to close." Peter said, looking a bit worried.

Then the four merpeople swam up to us at the shore. Three of them spoke to Peter in another language I didn't understand. The other one came up to me. It was a merman. He had the look of jealousy in his eye before it turned to a hypnotic stair. My mind felt foggy. I couldn't remember where I was or what I was doing here. I couldn't even remember my own name. All I knew was that I wanted to go into the water. I saw and felt the merman's hand tentatively wrap around my bunched up hand. I felt like I should've pull my hand back, but as I started to pull my hand free, I heard a soft but hypnotic voice in my head.

_'Don't resist, Daniel. Please do this for me...for us.'_ It said, in Peter's voice, but it was hypnotic.

It kept repeating those words. Peter's voice sounded far off and weak, making it hard to disobey. Then the merman's hand changed into Peter's soft, smooth, warm hands. _'Close your eye_s' Peter said, and I did.

Then the merman's hand changed into Peter's soft, smooth, warm hands. I let the Peter pull my hand into towards the water, only tugging weakly at it. As my finger tips lightly touched the water, Peters voice sounded closer and stronger. I couldn't resist anymore, even if I wanted too. Which I didn't. She started singing a hypnotic song, as her hand pulled mine inch by inch deeper into the water.

I was about to ask something before I heard, _'Don't speak...save your breath…_Peter's hypnotic voice said, then she went back to her singing.

I could tell the deeper she pulled me, the stronger her hypnotic voice was. The more she could control me. The water was know up to my elbow. I had to bend down so I wouldn't fall on my face. But I wanted to be in the water all the way.

_'Daniel...'_ Peter's hypnotic voice rang through my head. It sound as if she was in pain. It made me want to just take her into my arms and never let her go. _'Daniel please...come into the water...I want you...I need you, Daniel...please._' she begged, and I couldn't resist.

Just as I was about to jump into the water, I felt hand on my chest push me back and hissing, breaking the hypnotic trance. Everything flooded back to me. I remembered everything up to when I looked into the merman's eyes then it's just black after that. I registered that I was on my back with my eyes closed, having someone shaking me tranquilly. I opened my eyes and looked up at a very pale Peter. Her color came back when our eyes locked.

"I'm so sorry. I've should've warned you about the merpeople power. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Peter begged.

I just nodded as I realized I was being controlled by a jealous merman who was a few seconds away from drowning me. "So what did the merpeople say?"

"Hook has your sisters. At the black castle."


	3. Black Castle (In-Complete)

"Like all surprise attacks, it must be conducted," Hook paused, as if trying to find the proper word. "Improperly. _Put the children on the rock."_

"Sorry, your Highness." Smee snickered in a sarcastic manner at Prince Tigerlily. "Any last words?"

"Beg for your lives."

"Sirs!" Johanna nearly spat in the pirates face. "My sister and I are English ladies. English gentlemen do not beg."

However, Michel thought otherwise. "Please! Please! Please! Please don't kill us!"

"Please don't kill me, either. I've never done anything." Prince Tigerlily could only role his eyes in an exasperated manner as he, Johanna, and Michal were pushed into the frigid water that filled the center of the Black Castle.

Meanwhile, Peter led Daniel to a secluded balcony close to ground of the Black Castle. She had not yet thought of a definite plan to defeat Hook and save Daniels sisters yet, but like always it never really bothered her.

"I brought these." Peter exclaimed in excitement as she tossed one of the two rapiers to Daniel. "Can you use it?"

Daniel lifted his sword in a defense pose waiting for her to attack first. Peter's eyes narrowed in concentration as she lunged, the soft sound of steel on steel was drowned out by the raging water below.

"Promise me one thing." Peter whispered close to Daniels' ear. "Leave Hook to me."

"I promise." Daniel swore as he felt his cheeks heat up.

Peter pulled away, a broad smile brightening up her face. "Wait here for my signal." Was all she said before flying off the balcony and into the castle.

"Wait here?" Asked in disbelief, but his question fell on death ears. "_Peter!"_

Daniel instantly regretted screaming as he heard footsteps coming. Barley ducking out in time, before Hook came through the entrance of the eroded balcony.

_Thus Daniel first laid eyes on the dark figure who haunted his stories. He saw the piercing eyes and was not afraid,_ _but entranced._

As Hook started looked around for his sworn enemy, Peter started to play a game with the pirates inside.

"Mr. Smee?" Peter called, _her voice matching the pitch one an octave or two below Hooks._

"_That you, Cap'n?" Smee asked in disbelief._

"_Brimstone and gall, man._" Peter exclaimed in shock. "_What do you think you're doing?"_

"Well, we've put the children on the rope, Cap'n, like you said." Smee said, sounding like an innocent little child.

"_Set 'em free!"_

"_Set 'em free?_ Well, what about your trap?"

"Set them free, or I'll plunge my hook in you."

"I don't know what he wants with 'em." Smee started to mumble to himself angered. "I'm just a blithering idiot, aren't I? Chain 'em up. Let 'em go. _And take your cat with ya." Smee sneered, throwing Michaels with them into the water, and ending his banter._

"_Mr. Smee?" The real Hook called from the eroded balcony._

"_Aye, Cap'n?" Smee called in an exhausted voice._

"Any sign of her?" Hook asked as he the castle.

"No, Cap'n."

"Where are the children?"

"It's all right, Cap'n. We let 'em go."

"You what?" Hook asked slowly as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"We let 'em go." Smee said, as if it was as clear as day.

"You... let... th'em... go." Hook asked, his voice dangerously calm.

Suddenly he started to laugh. Starting off as a chuckle then turning into a laugh of a madman. Smee and the other pirate started to join in, thinking that Hook actually found quite humor in their tale.

That is until the pirate accompanying Smee fell into the water, dead.

"Smee!" Peter chose this moment to make her grand appearance.

Her call scaring Smee, and bring forth Hooks attention. "Who are you, stranger?" Hooks called the question bouncing off the walls. It was evident in his voice that he was, in fact, truly curiosity and fear.

"_I am James Hook, captain of the Jolly Roger." Peter called back in the same voice._

"If you are Hook, then who am I?" Hook asked climbing into the row-boat along with Smee.

"You are a codfish." Peter tried not to giggle as she spoke. But Hook heard. _'Pan,' _Hook thought with a sneer. Than an idea, a perfectly devilish idea popped into Hooks head.

"_Tell me, Hook, have you another name?" Hook asked as Smee started to slowly make his way toward Peters' voice._

"Aye." Peter laid on her back, bored by watching their reactions.

"Vegetable?"

"No."

"Mineral?"

"No."

"_Animal?"_

"_Yes."_

"Male?"

"No."

"Lady?"

"No!"

"Girl?"

"Yes!"

"_Ordinary girl?"_

"_No!"_

"_Wonderful girl?_

"_Yes!" Peter's ego soring higher than the castles ceilings. "Do you give up?"_

_Peter turned around, looking at the confused and scared Smee._ "Yes!" Smee shouted as if he was about to have a heart attack.

"I am," Peter started to say, feeling as if she had won the war and not just a battle.

"History." Hook sneered, just behind Peter, his gun aimed at the back of her head.

Daniel saw the danger Peter was in, the sight itself filling him with fear. "Peter, look out!" He screamed in sheer panic.

"Ready to lose the other one?" Peter taunted.

"Not this time." Hook sneered, anger fueling his being. He lunged again. "If I were you, I'd give up."

"If you were me," Peter said avoiding another attack with ease. "I'd be ugly." Out of her cockiness, Peter let her guard slip, and Hook used it to his advantage.

Suddenly, Hook had her trapped against the low ceiling of the castle. Before Peter could get too far, Hook grabbed her ankle yanking her back into his chest. Pressing his sword dangerously hard to her neck, Hook looked toward Noodler.

"Ready," Hook called to Noodler, who was manning the cannon. He gave Peter a devilish grin. "Fire!"

TBC


End file.
